Character Conversations: Louis
by Tigey Wigey
Summary: Can Louis survive this interview without dying of embarrassment? Especially when he and I aren't the only ones in the room? And when I invite Peaches over so he can ask her on a date? Poor guy, this can't end well. Hopefully Peaches won't reject him so he won't have to end up living his life as an old hermit with nobody to love. Pfft, what am I saying? Everyone loves him.


_**Character Conversations: Louis**_

Tigey Wigey: Hello, Wiener!

Louis: ...

Tigey Wigey: Um...Wiener?

Louis: ...

Tigey Wigey: Wiener, stop trembling in fear, it's fine. This is totally safe.

Louis: ...

Tigey Wigey: Ugh, fine...LOUIS, TALK TO ME!

Louis: Took you a while, didn't it?

Tigey Wigey: *mocking* Nah neh nah na neh nahhh. So what's new with you, Wiener?

Louis: ...

Tigey Wigey: So what's new with you, Louis-the-molehog-who-won't-let-anyone-use-this-adorable-pet-name-for-him?

Louis: Not much, Tigey-Wigey-the-weirdo-who-is-using-a-pet-name-that-I-don't-like-when-we-don't-even-know-each-other.

Tigey Wigey: ...Touché.

Louis: *smiles smugly and puts hands on hips*

Tigey Wigey: So nothing at all's going on on that island of yours?

Louis: No, not really. But I have to tell you, living on the island is great. It's like you're on a vacation all the time!

Tigey Wigey: Luckyyyy. We never travel. So, how's Peache-

Louis: Nope! I've heard about you- -you tease us about our social lives and then embarrass us online. Well, I'm putting my foot down! My lips are sealed.

Tigey Wigey: How's Peaches?

Louis: Oh my god, Peaches is fantastic! She's so beautiful! And now she hates Ethan's guts! She'll be mine in no time! *giggles like a little girl*

Tigey Wigey: B)

Louis: ...Oops...Peaches isn't reading this, is she?

Tigey Wigey: ...Yeah, she is.

Louis: 8O

Tigey Wigey: I'm just pulling your leg. She isn't.

Louis: Oh thank god.

Manny: Wiener, you and I are going to have a little talk later. *Walks away*

Louis: Uh oh.

Tigey Wigey: But unfortunately for you and fortunately for our viewers, Manny was.

Louis: You told me interviews were supposed to be harmless!

Tigey Wigey: Well, harmless for me and my audience, but sometimes, it's so fun to watch your misery slowly rise up within you like a fire lazily burning to life inside your heart.

Louis: ...Well isn't that super!

Tigey Wigey: Hahe, not really...It hurts. Trust me.

Louis: Um...okay?

Tigey Wigey:...So, on with the queries, shall we, Wiener?

Louis: ...

Tigey Wigey: I'm taking that as a yes! So anyway, are you and Peaches dating?

Louis: Um...Manny isn't here, is he?

Tigey Wigey: No, if you'd look back 98 words ago, you'd see that he has walked away. (And yes, I actually counted 'cause I have no life. :P)

Louis: Promise you won't tease me?

Tigey Wigey: Promise.

Louis: Okay...Well, we're at that point where we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, but we're not just friends anymore, either.

Ellie: Aw, that's so great, Louis!

Louis: AH! Um, hello, t-there, Mrs. Peaches'...Mom...Um...

Tigey Wigey: Psst...Wiener...It seems to me that she's okay with it, so panic attacks aren't necessary right now, 'kay?

Louis: R-Really? You're okay with it?

Ellie: Yes, I'm perfectly fine with it. And just between you and me, I think Ethan has nothing on you.

Tigey Wigey: Yes. Very touching. BYE ELLIE!

Ellie: *is escorted out of the building*

Louis: Oh...Oh, she's okay with it...Hmm...ANYONE ELSE READING THIS THAT I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT ? ! ? ! ?

Tigey Wigey: Dude, chillax! It's just all of your friends and family that you've wanted to keep this secret from in the first place! No biggie.

Louis: WHAT ? ! ? !

Tigey Wigey: I'm just pulling your leg. Geesh, you wouldn't last one second in my house.

Louis: You promised you wouldn't tease me!

Tigey Wigey: Fingers crossed, man.

Louis: Dang it.

Tigey Wigey: So when are you gonna ask her out on a date?

Louis: Um...I don't know, really...

Tigey Wigey: Hey, I'm a girl...I'll help you plan it.

Louis: Uh...s-sure, that'd be great.

Tigey Wigey: First off, ask her when no one else is around, especially Ethan. Otherwise, she'll get embarrassed and reject you and you'll end up living your life as an old hermit with nobody to love.

Louis: Ask her when no one else is around. Check.

Tigey Wigey: Secondly, use those eyes of yours. Nobody can possible turn those down. Just look innocent when you ask her.

Louis: Use puppy-dog eyes. Got it.

Tigey Wigey: Thirdly, bring her a bunch of the prettiest flowers you can find. That's pretty general.

Louis: Flowers. Done.

Tigey Wigey: And lastly, stutter a little bit, 'cause it's cute and Peaches'll like that.

Louis: S-S-St-Stutt-tter-er...Perfected.

Tigey Wigey: You'll do fine, Wiener.

Louis: l:(

Tigey Wigey: Woah, bungee-jumping camels!

Louis: What? Where?

Tigey Wigey: Nowhere, but we needed that.

Louis: I seriously doubt your sanity sometimes...

Tigey Wigey: Eh, my special doctors do, too. You're not alone.

Peaches: Hey, Louis! Tigey Wigey called...She told me you wanted to tell me something?

Louis: *Looks at Tigey Wigey* You. Did. Not.

Tigey Wigey: Oh, I did.

Louis: *Eyes get real big* Um, Peaches...w-would y-you like t-to...um, possibly...i-if you're not d-doing anything, m-maybe wanna g-go on a d-d-date...with me, maybe?

Peaches: Sure! Sounds fun! Wanna meet up by that big tree tomorrow?

Louis: S-Sure, okay! S-See ya there!

Peaches: Cool! Bye, Louis! And...Bye...Tigey Wigey...*quickly walks away in fright*

Tigey Wigey: YOU, my little mammalian friend, just scored a date with Peaches. How do you feel?

Louis: ...

Tigey Wigey: Um, Louis...How do you feel?

Louis: ...

Tigey Wigey: Louis?

Louis: *falls over*

* * *

**NO MOLEHOGS WERE HARMED DURING THE MAKING OF THIS POINTLESS CONVERSATION, YOU CAN BREATHE NOW, LOUIS IS DOING FINE.**

Yeah, you can relax, he's okay. And by the way, Louis spoke with me again yesterday, he said the date was a huge success!

...That's all he told me, I don't know what the heck happened between the two of them. So anyway, hope you enjoyed...Please review, or I'll steal your ketchup!


End file.
